


The Lion Cub

by Nights_Demon



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Don't try this at home kids, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lions, PLEASE teach me to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: There are 3 things in this world you don't play with - snakes, spiders, (pause) and lions.(After thinking) maybe a hippo or two.





	The Lion Cub

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the "My Dad's idiotic quotes" series...

Logan pauses mid-step in his quest for lunch, noticing Roman and Patton sitting in the middle of the living room floor playing with a ball of beige fur, Patton giggling happily. A feeling of dread immediately settles over the logical facet. 

"Roman, is that... A lion cub?" Logan asked, really not wanting to know the answer to that question if he was honest with himself. 

Roman turned around and grinned proudly, "Yep! His name is Aslan!"

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Patton exclaimed, holding the cub up in a manner that reminded Logan of Rafiki at the start of The Lion King. 

"I - uh - you - what?" Logan stuttered, at a loss for words, "Virgil!"

"What?!" The anxious side shouted as he appeared. 

"Meet Aslan!" 

Patton held Aslan up like they were on Pride Rock again. 

Virgil seemed as stumped for words as Logan. 

"There are 3 things in this world you don't play with - snakes, spiders..." Virgil paused for a moment, still trying to process the sheer stupidity of the moral and creative facets, "... And lions!"

Patton, completely unfazed by Virgil's outburst, turned from playing with the cub to look at the logical side, "Can we keep him Logan? Please?"

"NO!" Logan and Virgil exclaimed at the same time. 

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Did you not just hear what I said?"

"Patton, there is unending list of reasons why we cannot keep a lion - cub or not - in the mindscape," Logan said, "Top of which is that you're allergic to cats!"

"But he's so cute!" Roman pouted. 

"NO!" Logan and Virgil repeated together. 

"Roman, why can't you keep him in your dreamspace, if you have to have him?" Logan asked

"He'll get lonely!" Roman replied, seemingly offended at the thought of leaving the cub on his own. 

"Yeah, he's only a baby!" Patton added, standing up and holding the lion in his cat hoodie pocket. 

Virgil turned to Logan and sighed, "I swear, a wall would be easier to talk to."

Logan watched Virgil sink out of the commons and muttered under his breath, "You're not wrong."

Before sinking out as well, he pointed between Roman, Patton, and the cub and added, "He's not staying here."

Roman and Patton grinned at each other and high fived before going back to playing with the young lion. 

 

The lion stayed, much to the displeasure of Logan and Virgil. 

However, Virgil ABSOLUTELY drew a line at the hippo Roman tried to sneak in the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr - @guardian-of-the-bears


End file.
